Step of destruction
by aminsetya1
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila manusia memanfaatkan akal pikirnya sampai batas maksimal, lalu digabungkan dengan teknologi.


▪ **Present▪**

 **Naruto** disclaimer masashi kishimoto

 **Highschool dxd** ichie shibumi

.

.

.

Rate : M

Genre : adventure, action

Warning : semi-canon, massive typo, bikin sakit mata.

Note : don't like dont't read

Dahulu kala, di saat teknologi yang dimiliki manusia belum semaju  
sekarang, terjadi bencana yang tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh  
makhluk hidup yang ada pada masa itu.

Gunung-gunung vulkanik meletuskan apa yang mereka pendam. Tsunami dengan ombak bergulung-gulung tinggi menyapu daratan. Bumi berguncang dahsyat. Semua peristiwa itu memakan korban jiwa.

Lebih mengerikan, semua berlangsung terus-menerus selama sepuluh tahun. Populasi manusia menurun drastis. Banyak pakar kemanusiaan berpendapat, kepunahan manusia telah di ambang batas.

Meski telah ditimpa bencana selama itu, umat manusia tetap tidak tahu sebab mengapa terjadi bencana. Mereka telanjur putus asa dan berpikiran bahwa bencana itu datang menentang hukum sebab-akibat.

Namun, makhluk selain manusia yang tinggal di bumi sesungguhnya tahu penyebab rententan bencana selama sepuluh tahun tanpa jeda.

Segala bencana dimulai oleh perang yang sangat dahsyat di suatu tempat.

Putus asa.

Sedih.

Marah.

Frustrasi.

Jka kau bertanya mengapa kau dapat merasakan pergolakan perasaan-perasaan negatif itu, di manakah kau berada, niscaya aku akan tersenyum dan berkata:

 _Selamat datang di medan perang._

"Sialan!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"AAARGH!"

Teriakan sahut-menyahut dari seluruh penjuru arena perang.

Ini karena perang mengundang kematian.

Jika melihat rekanmu terbunuh, maka yang tercetus dalam pikiranmu hanya satu. Balas dendam. Wajar bila kau membunuh musuh yang membunuh rekanmu.

Yang terjadi berikutnya, ialah rekan musuhmu yang tak terima temannya dibunuh, akan balik membalas dendam. Dia akan membunuhmu.

Itu akan menciptakan pola lingkaran setan kebencian dan balas dendam yang mendalam.

Tidak mengherankan bila engkau bertanya, pihak manakah yang saling berperang?

Kaum Iblis versus Malaikat Jatuh.

Aku pun maklum apabila kau tak mengerti apa itu malaikat jatuh. Bukankah malaikat seharusnya berterbangan di surga dan hanya mengepak sayap seangkasa?

Malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang melakukan suatu tindakan melewati batasan. Oleh karena itu, sayap mereka yang awalnya seputih salju, berubah sekelam malam. Tidak hanya itu, Tuhan pun mengusir mereka dari surga.

Mereka berakhir menuju dunia bawah tanah dan membentuk koloni di sana. Ini salah satu alasan terjadinya perang dahsyat: Great War.

Jumlah malaikat jatuh pun kian membludak, sampai raja iblis penguasa dunia bawah tanah, Lucifer, terganggu karena merasa daerah kekuasaan dirampas darinya.

Siapa bisa terima daerahnya diinvasi dan jadi ladang tempat surga membuang orang?

Kemarahan Lucifer tak tertahankan, dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah mengobarkan perang.

Malaikat Jatuh mengetahui pergerakan kaum Iblis pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung balik menyerang. Bila menang, tidak hanya bisa mengurangi musuh mereka, tapi juga menjadi penguasa bahwa tanah.

Salam pembuka peperangan bertaburan dengan ribuan blok sihir dan mantra. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Merasa belum cukup dengan saling adu kekuatan sihir, pasukan malaikat jatuh memusatkan cahaya di tangan mereka, kemudian maju untuk menebas para prajurit iblis.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan meluluh-lantakkan arena perang. Begitu mereda, terlihat dua batalion malaikat jatuh lenyap tak tersisa.

Pemimpin mereka yang tak terima pasukannya dibantai sekeji itu, memimpin serangan balik pada dalang di balik serangan mengerikan barusan. Tidak mengherankan begitu tahu ternyata sang pelaku adalah Lucifer.

Pertarungan kedua belah pihak berlangsung sengit, sampai-sampai keseimbangan dimensi pun terganggu. Ini dikarenakan Lucifer memanggil ketiga bawahannya: Beelzebub, Leviathan, Astaroth. Begitu pula pemimpin malaikat jatuh memanggil para jenderal perangnya.

Kericuhan dan gegap-gempita peperangan makin semarak tatkala datang dua naga surgawi saling bertarung tanpa memikirkan sekitar mereka. Baik Lucifer maupun pemimpin malaikat jatuh tak menghiraukan pertempuran sang naga.

Terjadilah pertarungan terdahsyat yang tercetak sepanjang sejarah peradaban iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Meraup korban dari kedua belah pihak sama banyaknya. Keseimbangan alam terguncang. Semua mementingkan kemenangan masing-masing tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi peperangan.

Seolah tak pernah lelah, perang itu berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun.

Tepat saat perang sedang mencapai klimaks, tiba-tiba saja berhenti karena sesuatu hal tak diketahui. Ini karena ada sesuatu, mungkin pula seseorang, yang tak diketahui itu menculik Lucifer, membunuh pemimpin malaikat jatuh dan dua naga surgawi.

Namun mesti telah dibunuh, jiwa naga surgawi tetap bersaing dan bertarung tanpa ampun. Jadilah Tuhan menempatkan jiwa mereka dalam _Sacred Gear_ , agar hasrat bertarung mereka terpuaskan. Walaupun semua meragukan hal itu bisa terjadi.

Perang berakhir dengan kedua pihak sama-sama mengalami kerugian terlampau besar.

Di kubu Iblis, mereka kehilangan setengah pasukan, tiga Jenderal Iblis, dan Lucifer, sedangkan kubu Malaikat Jatuh, kehilangan seperempat pasukan dan pemimpin mereka, meskipun ketiga Jenderal perang selamat.

Sejatinya, mungkin benar selama sepuluh tahun itu, perang hanya berlangsung sia-sia tanpa ada yang mendapatkan apa pun selain kehilangan.

350 tahun kemudian.

Tepat setelah bencana di dunia manusia berakhir, umat manusia langsung mencanangkan sebuah proyek anti bencana. Mulai dari mencari penyebab, sampai merancang kiat-kiat pencegahannya.

Selama tiga setengah abad itu, berlangsung dengan damai tanpa adanya perang dan bencana. Manusia berevolusi seiring bertambahnya populasi. Kecerdasan mereka berkembang pesat seperti sekarang.

Manusia tidak lagi berhabitat di gua, melainkan sebuah bangunan dari besin beton berlapiskan semen, cat, dan keramik. Sumber energi dijadikan arus listrik untuk menghidupkan pencahayaan dan dipakai dalam berbagai aktivitas yang menunjung kehidupan manusia.

Pula karena menganggap berjalan kaki tidak lagi efisien, mereka bahkan menciptakan kendaraan yang dapat menghemat waktu, tenaga, dan cepat untuk sampai kemana-mana.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, mereka menjadi lebih produktif dan inovatif dalam berkreasi untuk banyak hal. Mungkin pengaruh salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar dalam diri manusia, Malas.

Mereka malas berjalan kaki apalagi berlari, karena itulah membuat alat transportasi; malas berenang, maka terciptalah perahu dan segala kreasi canggihnya; malas merasa panas, membuat pendingin ruangan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Agar umat manusia bisa terus berkembang, mereka mendirikan sebuah tempat bernama sekolah untuk mengolah dan melatih pola pikir manusia.

Perkembangan pesat manusia sampai-sampai menakuti makhluk lainnya. Pada akhirnya, salah satu dari tiga Fraksi Injil melakukan sesuatu yang dirasa bisa menghilangkan ketakutan mereka akan perkembangan manusia.

Dimulai dari sebuah desa, mereka melakukan pembantaian.

Hancur-lebur.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi tempat ini. Api berkobar di mana-mana. Banyak mayat bergelimbangan. Kawah magma dalam berbagai ukuran menggantikan genangan bekas hujan semalam.

Seorang bocah berdiri di tengah-tengah kobaran api. Terdiam melihat api yang meliuk dan melalap sekitar. Tatapannya memantulkan rupa desa sebelum bencana melahapnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, desa itu adalah lokasi pemukiman biasa dengan para penduduk hidup cukup bahagia dan tdak berdosa.

Seseantero desa semarak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, sesekali berhenti untuk bertegur sapa. Bercanda tawa ria, beraktivitas seperti biasa. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian di sana-sini menuai teguran, tapi itu bukanlah masalah.

Tak ada pertanda apa pun, mendadak hujan tombak bercahaya mengunjam sepenjuru desa.

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi berkali-kali, dan seolah takkan berhenti.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk ledakan itu berhenti. Debu tebal menyelimuti seluruh desa. Tertiup angin perlahan, hingga tersibak apa yang ada di balik gumulan debu tebal itu.

Alih-alih mayat bergelimpangan, yang tampak adalah bongkahan batu setengah lingkaran. Mungkin itulah yang melindungi masyarakat dan seisi desa dari serangan.

Bongkahan batu setengah lingkaran itu bergerak. Terbuka, memperlihatkan orang-orang yang tadi tengah beraktivitas senormal biasa. Tidak terluka sedikit pun. Semua mendongak ke atas, tepat di mana sang pelaku penyerangan berada.

Di atas mereka, terlihatlah begitu banyak ribuan humanoid yang berterbangan. Yang membedakan mereka dari manusia ialah sayap burung gagak tersemak di punggung mereka. Ada yang hanya sepasang, dua pasang, bahkan lima pasang.

Penyerang desa malang itu ternyata Malaikat Jatuh.

Manusia yang berada dalam perlindungan itu pun melancarkan serangan. Ada yang memuntahkan bola api, pisau angin, dan sebagainya. Para Malaikat Jatuh menyerang kembali dengan tombak-tombak bercahaya.

Serangan dari kedua belah pihak kembali bertemu dan menuai ledakan memekakkan telinga, lebih parah dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya.

Para Malaikat Jatuh menapak ke bumi. Membentuk cahaya menjadi pedang, mereka mengacungkannya pada manusia yang berbekalkan pisau pendek. Baku-hantam mereka dimulai dan berlangsung amat sengit.

Tanpa sadar, desa itu pun hancur lebur. Tak tersisa apa pun selain bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar. Tidak ada lagi Malaikat Jatuh atau manusia saja di sana, mungkin mereka semua terbunuh.

Ironis sekali. Mereka ingin membantai, tapi malah merekalah yang musnah. Sekelompok pasukan Malaikat Jatuh itu berpikir hasil pertarungan ini, meski sebenarnya tidak.

Satu, dua, mungkin lebih dari beberapa orang masih bangkit di antara reruntuhan. Jumlah pastinya, entahlah. Siapa yang tahu?

Kembali pada seorang bocah di tengah kobaran api dan reruntuhan. Usianya kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Bergeming di sana seolah api takkan menjilat tubuhnya, dan hanyalah angin yang berembus.

Dia menatap satu per satu wajah familier penduduk desa. Dua-tiga orang yang ia kenali, kini bukan apa-apa lagi. Mereka tak berdosa. Mati demi melindungi desa. Ia cukup yakin para penduduk tak suka berulah apalagi sampai mengganggu Malaikat Jatuh.

Pandangannya menerawang, membayang tentang desa yang direkonstruksi kembali.

Kakinya menendang seonggok patahan sayap Malaikat Jatuh, dingin menatapi sayap yang kemudian injak. "Gagak bodoh. Apa yang kalian dapatkan dari menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain, kalau kalian sendiri malah berakhir mati?"

Sang bocah merentangkan lengan, mengepalkan tinju yang menuju ke arah langit yang berkabut awal tebal. Kepalan tangan ini perwujudan kekuatan. Kepalan itu ditangkup oleh tangan yang lain.

Tatapannya merambat sekali lagi pada wajah-wajah penduduk desa, beberapa tak lagi bisa dikenali. Namun sorotnya tertambat sesaat pada mereka.

"Jangan ke surga. Kalian sudah lihat para malaikat seperti apa,'kan?" gumamnya. "Kembalilah ke sini. Akan kubangun tempat ini lagi begitu aku menjadi yang terkuat, dan ..."

Bisikannya terhisap pusaran api yang merontokkan pilar-pilar rumah.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sang bocah menyeringai. Melangkah meninggalkan desanya yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

.

Note : para senpai sekalian, mohon bantuan dan dukungannya, aku masih newbie dalam hal ini. Jadi aku berharap kalian semua mau membantu ku. Oh dan juga special thank's to **fragransia** , dia adalah orang yang membantuku membuat fic ini. Dan terima kasih para senpai senpai sekalian yang ada di grup FNI.


End file.
